


Santa has 3 lists. You do NOT want to end up on the 3rd list

by HelixDraxzonyx



Series: HelixDraxzonyx's Horror Shorts Collection [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixDraxzonyx/pseuds/HelixDraxzonyx
Summary: In the run-up to another Xmas, Eli Thorn shares his story of a harrowing encounter with Santa Claus, detailing the revelation of Santa's 3rd list and the consequences of being added to that list.
Series: HelixDraxzonyx's Horror Shorts Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547110





	Santa has 3 lists. You do NOT want to end up on the 3rd list

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not linked with the short stories revolving around Orion and The Institute. This is a stand-alone horror story that I came up with a couple of days ago and decided to release in time for Xmas.

Now that Christmas is upon us, I will take it upon myself to share a personal experience that I will never forget. You see, Santa exists. I found that out for myself, but instead of it being a joyous occasion, it has become the single most horrifying moment of my existence, and it will haunt me until the day I die.

Growing up, I was always a rebellious youth. I had a rough childhood and lived in a bad home environment. I had more issues than I care to count, and so I acted out a lot. I got into fights, started drinking alcohol while underage, took drugs, broke the law. Pretty typical things of a teenager given my background, but nothing especially reprehensible. I fell in with a bad crowd though, and some of those guys did things far worse than I ever did. The worst of the worst, who also happened to be my best friend at the time, was Kyle Knight.

Kyle was, simply put: a piece of shit. This was something that even he acknowledged, and he didn't care. While I took drugs, he dealt them. While I got dragged into fights, he started them with everyone he could. He loved to offend people, for the sake of seeing their reactions. I've never known anyone to get banned from one church before, but Kyle got banned from dozens, mostly for fornicating with female members of the clergy. He's been kicked out of synagogues for goose-stepping in while dressed as Hitler, and been kicked from mosques for shouting “Allah is a goat molester!” He's been banned from just about any kind of public building you can think of, usually for crimes rather than misdemeanours. Arson, assault, theft. You name it, he'd do it sooner or later. I just ended up taking it in my stride. It was something all of us got used to, in time. He did a lot of heinous things, but there always seemed to be a limit, a line he wouldn't cross. I should have known that one day, he would cross that line.

That day came one fateful Christmas Eve. Kyle had been drinking, taking drugs, generally just doing whatever he felt necessary to take off his edge. I knew this also had a habit of winding up with him sleeping with someone else's girlfriend, or wife on some occasions. It was the latter this time around, but things went sour very quickly, from what Kyle would tell me later on. The wife had been receptive to him because she was trapped in an unhappy marriage with a violent man. He caught the two in the act, or several hours into it at least. The husband, true to his nature, became violent. Kyle, true to his own nature, responded in kind. A fight broke out and in the course of it, Kyle killed the man. I still don't know the full details behind what happened next. I don't know if it was due to some side effects of the drugs, or if he had become blood drunk, but Kyle didn't stop there. He killed the wife as well. What he did to her daughter I won't divulge, but I was alarmed to say the least when Kyle showed up on my doorstep, covered in blood and demanding a place to sleep it off. I tried to refuse him, and got a black eye for my trouble. He got pretty rough with me, ranted and raved aimlessly for a while, before confessing his sins to me and passing out. I didn't know what to do, or how to react. I'm not sure how, but somehow I fell asleep myself.

At the stroke of midnight, I woke up suddenly. At first I couldn't figure out why I'd woken up, but assumed it was because I had been sleeping awkwardly in an uncomfortable chair. I thought about trying to go back to sleep when I heard a sound. Bells, a lot of them, jingling in the night, somewhere outside. I thought I was imagining it at first, but then I caught the sound again. I was definitely hearing bells. I came to believe that maybe one of the neighbours was pretending to be Santa for their kids. Then I heard thumping on the roof, and the unmistakable sound of hooves. These sounds seemed to rouse Kyle, who was not happy at being woken up.

“What the Hell's all that racket?” I sat silently, unsure of how to answer. I heard the rustling of fabric, heavy footsteps, and more hooves. They seemed to be pacing across the roof. Before I could pinpoint the sounds, they had moved and become louder. I realised they were coming from inside the house now.

“Kyle... I think someone's broken in.” The trembling uncertainty in my voice disturbed me. I had never heard anything like that in my own voice before. It wasn't like me to get unsettled. Kyle sat up in my bed with a frustrated sigh, pulling out a gun in the process, a Glock 23 that he acquired illegally. He loaded the gun and climbed out of bed, just as my bedroom door creaked open. A street lamp sits just outside my bedroom window, and so I had a clear view of the imposing figure standing in my doorway. It was a man, about 6'6” tall, overweight, with a thick white beard reaching his waistline, matching his moustache, eyebrows and hair. He wore a thick scarlet outfit with white trim, a black belt, black boots, and a red and white hat. There could be no mistaking the identity of the person I was looking at.

“Santa...” I wasn't able to say more than that though. I looked at the elderly man's face, and my blood chilled in my veins. His expression was cold, with the empty, heartless eyes of a killer. He stepped into my room calmly, walking right up to me and staring me in the eyes. 

“Eli Thorn. You are on my Naughty List. You know what happens to those on my Naughty List, don't you?” He spoke to me as though I were a child, and yet his voice would surely have scared a child witless, as it had done with me. He had a deep, gravelly voice, full of malice. Tinsel snaked its way around my limbs before I could even register its existence, and I was bound tightly to the chair. I was too terrified to speak, let alone nod. I knew what we were all told as children, but the truth was not what I was expecting. Santa answered his own question.

“They get coal in their stocking.” A fierce, tearing sensation racked my body, the angry pulses originating from the large, thick object that was inexplicably lodged in my rectum, which I could feel bleeding heavily as this mysterious object, bearing a coarse texture, seemed to shred apart that region of my body. I gasped from the sudden agony, convulsed by the shock of it. Gunshots rang out, but Santa paid no attention to them, despite being hit five times. He only smiled at me, sadistically, before turning upon Kyle. He advanced menacingly, ignoring the bullets that bounced off his flabby stomach. Kyle kept pulling the trigger even as he ran out of ammunition. Santa snapped his fingers, and more tinsel manifested from nothing to wrap around Kyle's wrists and ankles. He cried out for help, earning a deep chortle from Santa.

“Save your breath, young man. No-one can hear you. I have made sure of that.” The tinsel wrenched downwards, pinning Kyle to the floor, with Santa staring down at him.

“Kyle Knight. You are on my Unforgivable List. I know you don't know what happens to those who end up on that list. Not yet, but you're about to. Rudolph.” The sound of hooves on wooden floorboards drew my attention to the reindeer. There were two areas that set it apart from normal reindeer: the glowing red bulbous nose, and the demonic yellow eyes with slit pupils, like those of a serpent. Rudolph trotted through the room, passing through my bed as though it were a hologram, and stopped beside Kyle. For a moment there was silence, and then Rudolph ducked its head down and sank its teeth into Kyle's abdomen. Kyle screamed in pain and terror, and I still believe that I did too. Rudolph ripped Kyle's waist open, tugging his intestines out and chewing upon them slowly. With each mouthful of flesh and organs that Rudolph pulled free, the reindeer would chew slowly, swallow, lick its lips, before slowly going back for more. Rudolph was drawing out Kyle's fate. Even once all of the intestines had been consumed, Kyle remained alive, still screaming, still struggling against the tinsel. Rudolph moved on to the legs next, slowly stripping them of flesh and muscle, lapping up the blood hungrily. He would even gnaw on the bones, grinding those away comparatively quickly. Eventually, Rudolph seemed to tire of Kyle's screaming, and tore out his throat with a violent shake of the head. For what felt like hours, or even days, Rudolph would feast upon Kyle's body, bit by bit, leaving not even a drop of blood behind, and Kyle had remained alive impossibly the whole time. When Rudolph's meal was finished, Santa reclaimed the tinsel and turned to leave. At the doorway, he left me with a parting message.

“Now that you have seen what happens to those who end up on my Unforgivable List, you would do well to stay off of it. If I have to come for you again, I will show you even less mercy than I showed your friend.” Santa disappeared into the darkness, but Rudolph remained a little longer, staring into my eyes, snarling like a rabid dog. His hot, rancid breath stank of entrails and decay. I could almost sense words in his stare.

“I will make a slow meal of you, Human.” Is the impression that I got. Rudolph followed Santa into the darkness. I heard them move onto the roof, heard the crack of a whip, the jingling of bells, and a psychotic, maniacal laughter.

It has taken me ten years to find the courage to share this story, the story of my encounter with Santa. I got off lightly, if such a thing can be said of having an 18 inch coal phallus teleported into your anus. I still wince every time I sit down, and certain foods can reopen the scars if I'm not careful. Four times I've been hospitalised with infections since that day. Kyle on the other hand suffered a fate worse than death. He was devoured alive by Rudolph, whose demonic eyes and foul breath haunt me every second of my life. I have heeded Santa's warning. I cleaned up my act, kicking every bad habit and staying as far away from crime as I can manage. The vast majority of the money I earn is donated to charity. I regularly volunteer for various charity organisations. I take in homeless people, giving them shelter and food, while I sustain myself on discount groceries in order to maximise the amount of funds I can donate to good causes. I know that what I'm doing is ultimately for selfish reasons, but Santa doesn't seem to care about that, for I've neither seen nor heard him since.

This is why I'm writing this account. People need to know the truth. Santa has three lists, not just two. Those who end up on the third list experience a horror you cannot comprehend. Do whatever it takes to stay off that third list, then. It doesn't matter if your motives are selfish, for the sake of avoiding sharing Kyle's demise. Santa doesn't care about that, he only cares about whether or not he needs to pay you a visit in person. Reform your ways. Stay away from crime and sin. Help out those in need in any way possible, as much as possible. And if you hear sleigh bells ringing in the night, you had better pray to every God you can think of that he's not coming to visit you. Even taking an 18 inch coal dildo up your arse is something you ought to want to avoid, no matter what kind of kink you might have. Stay off Santa's Unforgivable List, and avoid his Naughty List too, if you can. Don't end up like me, and definitely don't end up like Kyle. You do not want to be Rudolph's next meal.


End file.
